Ghost of You
by Annabelle Styles
Summary: When Stefan left Elena, he meant it, he wasn't coming back. But he didn't know he wasn't just leaving Elena, he was also leaving their unborn child. Years later he returns to find Elena immortal... and wanting revenge.
1. Prologue

**Hey this is a trial run, I've wanted to write this for sometime like I did with Stop and Stare, which still has a bit to go so don't worry.  
Here's the summary:**

******_When Stefan left Elena, he meant it, he wasn't coming back. But he didn't know he wasn't just leaving Elena, he was also leaving their unborn child. Years later he returns to find Elena immortal... and wanting revenge._**

******I hope this does as well as Stop and Stare :)**

******The story is named after Ghost of You by Selena Gomez. And the section below is a section from the episode History Repeats**

******...**

******...**

******Prologue**

"_I'm going to tell her the truth." I whispered to him. He nodded with a sigh._

"_You sure?" He asked. I looked around the car; Bonnie looked so overwhelmed and scared. I turned back to him._

"_I can trust her." I said, "I need someone to know, someone to talk too. I can't live in secret." I told him._

"_I know that, you shouldn't have to." He whispered, nodding afterwards._

"_You saved her life." I said, referring to Bonnie again. He looked down. "I'm sorry Stefan I thought that I couldn't be with you but I can, you don't have to push me away. I can do this." I took his hands, but he didn't look convinced, or happy for that matter. _

_He shook his head, "I can't." My heart stopped at that very moment, devastation kicking in. "I have to leave Elena, too many people have died and too much has happened."_

"_What?" I questioned, "I know you think you're protecting me but-"_

"_I have to," He interjected, "Coming home was… a mistake." That's all I was, a mistake? "I can't be a part of your life anymore."_

_I looked down, "Don't go Stefan." I whispered, "Please, you don't have to, this is your home you can't just- Please don't go." I said tearfully. _

_He lifted my hand and kissed it, "Goodbye Elena." He began walking away._

"_You're just going to walk away? Don't walk away Stefan." I said almost in tears, "Stefan!" I cried._

…

It has been a week since he left me and every night since I've had the same nightmare. But every morning after, I've woken up to the worst nausea I've ever experienced. Jenna and Jeremy think I'm doing it myself because of Stefan's departure, but I know I'm not. In fact I know it might be something more but the possibility of it is, well, _impossible. _Stefan had said so himself.

One morning I was sat on my bed, my arms wrapped around my knees. There was a knock at my door, I stood up and opened it. Bonnie was stood there, wearing the same expression as Jenna and Jeremy do: worry.

"Elena, we're all worried about you," She told me, shutting the door behind her as I sat back on the bed. "tell me what's wrong, please." She begged.

I looked at her, "I think I'm pregnant." I whispered.

"What? But I thought-"

"So did he." I sighed.

"Have you done a test?" She asked, her voice a whisper. I shook my head slowly. "Then how do you know?"

"I just do, I've been throwing up for about a week, my periods late…"

"That could just be stress, look I'll get you a test when I leave and I'll drop it off tonight." I nodded and smiled weakly.

"Could you… be there when I do it?" I asked her.

"Of course I will, what are best friends for?" She smiled, hugging me tightly.

That night, just like Bonnie had promised, she came back with a test. My nerves were sky high. She patted my back before I went in the bathroom to use it. When I'd done I went straight back to Bonnie who was sat on my bed. I sat next to her and kept the test firmly in my hand.

"Would you keep it?" She asked me.

I shrugged, "I don't know, it would be a part of Stefan so…" I looked down.

"Exactly." She said, just as her phone buzzed to tell us three minutes were up. We held our breaths and I looked at the test.

I choked on a sob as I saw the answer on the screen, "P-Postive." I whispered. Her arms wrapped around me as I burst into tears. "What am I going to do?" I cried.

"Whatever you feel is right. But no matter what I'll support you."

"Thank you." I whispered tearfully.

* * *

**So, you like? Would you read it if I continued? And should Elena have a boy or girl? Review! x**


	2. First Encounter

**Thanks for the great feedback guys :) I really appreciate it. Please help pick the name for Elena's daughter by next chapter (its a new poll), the majority of you guys wanted her to have a daughter. **

**I wrote this story because, well, you see a lot of New Moon stories that involve this, and I thought I'd be different and do a VD one.**

**So, here are a few things about this story:**

**- Stefan has returned sixteen years later, he had no idea that Elena was pregnant when he left.  
- Jeremy and Jenna have obviously aged, so they would be married probably and have children. I read that Jenna is 29 in the TV series, so that would make her... 45 in my story :L it would also make Jeremy 31. Guess who Jenna married :D  
- I can't explain the aging thing for Stefan and Damon, so let's pretend no one notices.**

**Don't ask why they were in Oregan, it's off the top of my head.**

**...**

**...**

**_Sixteen years later..._**

**Stefan POV**

I awoke in the Boarding House, Damon and I arrived last night after a long flight from Oregan. It had been sixteen years since I was last here and my thoughts were all on Elena. Was she happy? Was she... _alive_?

Warily, I climbed out of bed to find Damon sat on the end of it. "Morning sunshine." He grinned in his usual manor.

I fought the urge to yawn, "What-" He smiled at me, "Where were you last night?" I asked.

"Wandering." He said vaguely.

"Damon." He growled.

He sighed, "I went to Elena's house."

"What? How is she?" I asked.

"Someone's livened up." He muttered, making me growl at him again. "She wasn't there, but Jenna and Jeremy were." He told me, "Jenna's aged well for a forty-five year old, and Jeremy... well, just call him Daddy Jeremy."

"Jeremy's a dad?"

"Yu_p_." He said, popping the 'p'. "From what I saw he has twins, two boys."

"You went in?"

"Do you think I'm stupid? Of course not, I saw from a distance. They were just leaving." He explained, standing up to leave. "But there was no Elena."

I sighed heavily, "Why did I come back? I should of known that she'd of moved on." I sat with my head in my hands. "At least she'll be happy now." I muttered.

"Oh stop moping, come on, don't you want to see her?" He asked.

"Will she want to see me?" I asked.

"You don't know unless you try." He said.

I looked up, "I-I don't even know where she is so how am I meant to see her?" I asked.

"You could go to Jenna's. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you." He said the last part with heavy sarcasm. "Go on, that should be an entertaining reunion." He said as he left the room. I stood up and looked in the mirror. I was ready to see her...

Later that day I drove to Elena's old home. It hadn't changed much; the only difference was the children's bikes and toys out in the driveway. That made me raise an eyebrow. I gingerly walked to the door, hearing laughter come from inside. I hesitated, but knocked gently. Footsteps appeared and the door flew open, Jenna's gleeful face soon turned to absolute rage. But Damon was right, she _had _aged well.

"Hello Jenna," I greeted, "is Elena here?" I asked.

"I can't believe you have the nerve to show your face here after what you did to Elena." She said with venom in her voice.

"Please I did it to-"

"She was so heartbroken when you left her, Jeremy and I thought- We were left to pick up the pieces." She growled.

"I am so sorry, but please tell me where she is." I asked, anymore and I'd be on my hands and knees begging.

She shrugged, "I don't know, she and Bonnie left."

"Left?"

"Yeah, a few months after your 'unexpected departure', she was pretty sick anyway."

"Sick?" I asked.

She was about to answer me when I heard, "Mom?" Jenna turned and lifted up a small boy, who looked at me with his head tilted, "Who are you?" He asked.

"That's Stefan." Jenna whispered.

He waved his arms around enthusiastically, "Hi Stefan!" I smiled weakly at him, but his small arms wrapped around Jenna' neck.

"This is my son Alex." She said, her voice a bit calmer now. But she sighed. "Look, neither Bonnie or Elena haven't contacted me in sixteen years, but all I know is that she lives just outside Mystic falls, however I don't know the address."

I smiled, "Thank you Jenna."

"If you find her, please don't hurt her again." Just as she said that Alaric came up behind her.

"What's going on Hun?" He asked, his smile disappeared into a frown when he saw me."Stefan Salvatore." He sighed.

"Alaric." I said. I saw him slip his arm around her waist. "You're married?" I questioned.

"Yeah," He said, "I think you'd better leave now Stefan."

Without an argument I just left. I drove back to the Boarding House and entered to find Damon unpacking a few boxes. It shocked me to see that. "Why are you unpacking boxes?" I questioned as I sat on the couch.

"Who says I can't?"

"No, why are _you _unpacking?" He grinned.

"Boredom." He answered, shrugging lightly after, "How was the reunion with Elena? Was there fighting, or was it all se-" I glared at him.

"She wasn't there, Jenna said she and Bonnie left a few months after we did." I sighed, "But she did say she lived outside of Mystic Falls, she just doesn't know the address." I added, sighing once again. Damon finished the box he was unpacking and threw me my keys. I looked at him in confusion,

"I'm taking you for a drink, you need it." I smiled weakly and followed him out.

We drove to the grill, wondering who we'd see here. We walked in to find it almost empty. I followed Damon to the bar, we sat next to a girl. I knew where thos was probably going to lead. "Two Bourbons over here." He called to the barmaid.

Damon turned to the girl, "So what's got you all depressed?" He asked her, she looked up at him.

"What makes you say that?" She asked, her voice almost a slur. She couldn't of been older that sixteen. Damon winked and drank the full glass of alcohol. She sighed, "My mom." She downed another shot. "What about you?"

"Oh it's not me, it's him." He elbowed my arm. "Left his girlfriend years ago, don't know where she is now." He said.

She looked at me, "That sucks."

"I'll drink to that." Damon said, downing his second. "I'm Damon, this is Stefan."

"I'm Isla."

* * *

**Isla? Bit obvious to who she is really :) Aiden Grimshaw to win X Factor :D Review?X**


	3. Shots and Reunions

**Aiden Grimshaw FTW. I go to Blackpool next week for a holiday and that's where Aiden's from, fingers crossed there are some posters of 'Aiden Grimshaw to win X Factor!' banners. I'm on holiday for the whole of this week but I'll try and update quickly tomorrow.**

**...**

**...**

**_Chapter 3_**

"So Isla, what did your mom do to get you _so _pissed off?" Damon asked as he swivelled his drink around.

She sighed, "Just being a mom, she grounded me so I snuck out."

"Oh I _love _the rebellious type."

"Yeah?" Isla smiled at him flirtatiously.

I rolled my eyes, "Ignore my brother here, he just doesn't understand the concept of moving on." Damon said before downing his glass.

Isla downed her drink also before turning to me, "So Stefan, tell me about this girl. She sounds like a real keeper if you want her back again." She held her hand up to order another drink. The barman nodded and passed her a glass of the same drink.

I hung my head, "She was... amazing, so beautiful and the kindest person you could ever meet." I sighed and shut my eyes, imagining her face.

"Aw," She awed tipsily. She still sounded sympathetic even though she was slightly drunk. "What about you Damon?"

"Well I haven't settled yet." He picked up yet another glass, "Not my thing." He whispered.

"Ooh." She grinned.

I couldn't take this flirting any longer, "Damon can I speak to you a second?" I asked him. He downed another glass and nodded at Isla; she left the bar and sat at a table. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"It's harmless flirting."

"Yeah, with a sixteen year old. Suppose her mom finds out."

"Her mom can't be that bad," He held the glass up to order another one. "Might get lucky with her too."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that because you're..." I looked at the four glassed, "... drunk."

"Like a skunk." He whispered as he was passed his fifth glass.

Isla sat back on the bar stool. "You guys done?"

Damon nodded, "Hell yes, you can leave now Stefan."

...

...

**Isla POV**

I stumbled into the house, grunting as the door slammed. After regaining my balance I looked up to find Bonnie, my mom's friend, stood leaning against the banister. "Don't look at me like that." I groaned.

"Your mom is _so _mad." I rolled my eyes and began walking up the stairs, "Oh Elena, Isla's back." I turned to her.

"I hate you." I mouthed, she just smiled proudly.

Out of nowhere mom was stood next to Bonnie, her expression wasn't so amused. "Where were you last night young lady?" She asked. I tried not to laugh at the fact she called me a 'young lady'.

"Out." I mumbled.

"You're supposed to be grounded." She growled.

"Technically you said I couldn't step outside the door and I went outside the window." I knew that was the alcohol talking.

She glared at me, "Don't twist my words... and who were you with last night?"

"A guy."

"What guy?" She questioned.

"Just a guy." I told her, turning to walk up the stairs. I slammed my door and threw my bag onto my bed. I hated her sometimes, just because she's a vampire she thinks she can control my life. She's the one who had a child at eighteen with no father around. I never knew my father, all I've been told about him is that he's also a vampire (which makes me half human) and he left without knowing my mom was pregnant with me.

My mom has family, my great aunt Jenna and my uncle Jeremy. I've never met them, I've only seen pictures. The reason for not seeing them, the typical 'It's complicated'. There was a knock at my door, it was Bonnie.

"Amused are we?"

"I've calmed down now, here." She handed me a cup of coffee, "You need to sober up." I took it from her and began sipping it. "So who's this guy?"

"No one you'll know." She frowned at me. "Do you really want to know?"

She grinned and sat on my bed. "What's his name?"

"His names Damon."

Her grin vanished, "D-Damon?" I nodded slowly.

"Yeah, Damon... Salvatore." She gasped. "What?"

"N-Nothing." She stood up rapidly and left the room, the front door slamming as well. What had gotten into her? I went downstairs to find Mom standing at the door.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, we were talking a-and the next thing I knew she freaked out."

"What did you talk about?"

I knew I had to lie, "Nothing really, just random stuff and she went all weird." She sighed and shut the door, "She'll be back, don't worry." I went back upstairs and fell on my bed, my eyes shutting slowly...

...

**Stefan POV**

The next morning I awoke to find Damon in my room again, he was asleep on the floor. I didn't bother waking him so I just went downstairs. What could I do today? Continue looking for Elena? Lazily I fell on the couch just as the doorbell rang. I opened it and to my surprise it was Bonnie.

"Stefan." She said through her teeth. "When did you get back?"

"The other day, why?" I asked. She looked almost the same except you could only tell ever so slightly she had aged. "I thought you and Elena ran away? Jenna said she was sick and-"

She barged past but turned to me again. "Yeah she was sick. It was your fault too." She said with venom.

"What was wrong with her?" I asked.

"Like you'd care." She muttered.

"Bonnie, tell me."

"I'm surprised you didn't know, you left her like that," I looked at her in confusion. Her expression soon changed.

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." She turned to leave but I grabbed her shoulder, "Tell me."

"You don't deserve to know." She snarled, my head was suddenly in agony which made me fall to the ground.

* * *

**Will Bonnie tell Elena about Damon? :O**

**review?x**


	4. Answers and Photo Albums

**Guys I'm back!  
**Miss me? I missed you... and the ability to write stuff! No need to wait any longer for an update. :)

Sorry for the quick POV changes, won't happen again. Promise :)

**R**&**R**?

...

...

**Isla POV**

I went downstairs and saw Mom sat in the kitchen flicking through a magazine. Quietly I joined her, not saying a word, I was already in hot water and saying the wrong thing would just burn me even more. I just watched her skip the pages but she knew I was watching.

"What do you want Isla?" She asked without looking up.

"To apologize." She shut the magazine and looked up. "I- I'm sorry for coming home drunk, it won't happen again." I sighed.

I watched her expression carefully and to my relief she smiled. "I forgive you," I smiled back at her. "I just want to know who you were with last night, I'll feel better then." Damn. I knew there was a catch. I didn't want to tell her, not after Bonnie's reaction.

Quickly I came up with lie. "I can't remember his name, it'll come to me eventually but I guess the alcohol gave me amnesia." She frowned but shrugged lightly. "Sorry." I bit my lip.

She shook her head, "Don't be." The front door flew open suddenly. Both Mom and I ran into the living room and saw Bonnie stood there. "Bonnie where have you been?" Mom asked frantically. Bonnie looked at me.

"Just out walking."

"But you just left..."

"I know." Bonnie looked at me again. "Elena I need to tell you something." I knew that was my cue to leave so I ran up to my room and shut the door.

* * *

**Elena POV**

I watched my daughter run up the stairs then looked back at Bonnie, who waited for Isla's bedroom door to shut before she spoke. "Ok what do you want to tell me? You seemed pretty... I don't know-"

"I saw Stefan." Oddly I found myself let out a laugh. "Elena did you hear me?"

"Yes I did, you're funny Bonnie, seriously what do you want to tell..." I stopped when I saw her face, she wasn't kidding, she _had _seen him. "Oh my God..."

"I'm sorry you had to find out like this, but I thought it was best you found out from me rather than... him."

I felt flustered, could vampires even feel like that? "W-Where is he?"

"The Boarding House."

My eyes were filling up, "I don't want him near Isla." I said tearfully, but she bit her lip. "What?"

"Well, that guy she was with... it was Damon." I gasped lightly. "I'm so sorry-" I shook my head.

"No, this can't be happening- Is that where you went, the Boarding House?" I questioned. She nodded, "Why?"

"To see for myself." She whispered. "They're both there." I ran my hands through my hair in frustration and sat on the couch. "Do you want to see him?"

"Yes, but... I can't go there, not with Damon there too, I can't be doing with his sarcastic comments," I sighed. "Could you go back there, bring him here?" I asked her.

"Now?"

I shook my head, "Tomorrow, when Isla's at school, like I said before I don't want him near her." She nodded and hugged me tightly. "What do you think?"

"Whatever makes you happiest, you deserve answers."

...

The next morning I awoke with a sickly nervous feeling in my stomach. It's been sixteen years since I last saw him but the memory of his face never left my head. It was almost haunting. I ran a brush through my hair and knocked on Isla's door, her music was blasting out.

She opened the door, "Yes?"

"Bonnie is dropping you off at school this morning, is that okay?"

"Not really, Sarah said she'd-"

"Well call Sarah and tell her no." She rolled her eyes playfully at me and smiled.

"Ok," She shut the door and turned the music up.

Soon Bonnie left with Isla. Bonnie had said once she'd dropped Isla off she would go to the Boarding House. That left me alone in the house, pacing around. I needed to get out of here, just until Stefan came. I sent a quick text to Bonnie and raced out to go hunt. I hunted animals, although I hated Stefan for a while I agreed with him: hunting animals was humane.

* * *

**Stefan POV**

"What did the bitchy little witch want anyway?" Damon asked as he poured himself a drink, blood or alcohol, I didn't know what it was.

"How should I know?" I snapped, he widened his eyes and sipped his drink, "Do you think if she's back... that Elena could be? I mean Jenna said they ran away together so maybe-"

"Stefan think about it, it's been sixteen years," He put his glass down and put his hands on my shoulders, "I've said it before and I'll say it again... she'll of moved on." Just as he said that the doorbell rang, his hands dropped. "Could be fate." He whispered.

I went to answer it and saw it was Bonnie again. "What do you want now Bonnie?"

She took a deep breath, "Elena wants to see you." A smile forced itself on me.

"She... she does?"

"Yes, at our place, I'll take you there now but Damon can't know." I nodded quickly and followed her out to her car. On the way she explained that they ran away together and got jobs so they were able to buy a house. Soon enough we arrived at a fairly large house. She handed me her key, "I trust you with this. Elena isn't home at the moment but she shouldn't be long."

I took the key, "What about you?"

"I have some errands to run." I smiled and got out of the car.

"Thank you Bonnie." She smiled back but drove away quickly. I entered the house, it seemed pretty big for two people. After placing the key on the coffee table I sat on the couch, spying some photos. I stood back up and picked one of the albums I saw. Inside were just basic ones of Elena with Bonnie, but as I got further in I noticed something different about Elena... she looked _pregnant_. Damon was right, she had moved on.

I picked up the second album, this one looked homemade with the title being 'Isla' on the cover. Where had I heard that? I opened it and saw ultrasound photos, she was pregnant at one point. But then I saw the dates. 26th of June 2009 was on the first one. How is that possible? I left Elena a month before that... no... that's impossible.

I skipped a few pages to find Elena with a small girl on her lap, the girl looked so much like Elena... and _me_? I threw the album onto the couch, and saw some other photos. It was the girl from the bar, the one Damon was flirting with. Her name was Isla. That was Elena's daughter?

Suddenly I heard the front door shut. It was Elena. "I have some explaining to do." Was all she said.

* * *

**Oooo! Elena has some SERIOUS explaining to do, right? **

**review?X**


	5. Letters

**Guys;  
**Just had the best day ever! I met Michael Mcintyre :D I queued for 4 hours outside Waterstones and got talking to some nice people..  
Charlotte reckoned that the woman's son liked me and I do admit he was quite hot.

Anywaaay ready to see Elena's explantion?  
_Italics _are flashbacks and the letter.

...

...

**Chapter 5**

**Elena POV**

"I have some explaining to do." I said, he looked in complete shock.

He put down the photo, "Y-Yeah, you certainly do." I smiled weakly at him but even he didn't react, "Is Isla mine?"

I knew I couldn't lie now. "Yes."

"That isn't possible." He muttered.

"Obviously it is, clearly." He looked back up at me. "You've seen the dates on the ultrasound photos and you know I would never cheat on you. Oh and how would you know vampires can't procreate? You have clear proof now."

"Why didn't you tell me? You could of called..."

"How the he could I of called when you'd changed your number?"

"Well the least you could of done was tell me before I left."

"I didn't even know myself, Bonnie was there with me when I did the test, hell she was with me all the time I was pregnant and she's been with me all Isla's life."

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

I scoffed. "Sorry? A simple sorry won't make what you did better, nothing will ever make up for that. You missed sixteen years of your daughter's life, you missed her first words, her first steps..."

"Well what else can I do?" He asked angrily.

"There's nothing." I whispered.

He sat down on the couch and we both stayed silent for a few minutes. "What happened... tell me about the pregnancy, please."

"Why?"

"I just want to know." He whispered.

I sighed. "Okay... I'll tell you about her birth..."

...

_I was laid in the couch with Bonnie, she'd chosen some movie that she loved but I wasn't really getting into it, part of the reason being the baby wouldn't stop kicking. I didn't want to know the sex, it was best off being a surprise. But Bonnie being Bonnie she wanted to know, so she found out and promised not to tell me. _

_"Oh this part always makes me cry." She sniffed before pulling a cushion up to her face. _

_"You know what makes me cry?"_

_She turned to me, "Not being able to drink?"_

_I gave her a look, "No, the fact that it's going to be like this," My hands gestured my stomach. "for another week." _

_"It'll fly by." She smiled. _

_I sighed, "I just can't wait to meet he or she."_

_"I bet she's beautiful-" She soon stopped. She was dead._

_"She?" She bit her lip and nodded. "Bonnie!" I whined._

_"Sorry, it just slipped out." _

_My hands fell to my stomach again, "So I'm having a girl, a little baby girl." I smile creeped onto my face. "Isla." I whispered. _

_"Isla?" Bonnie questioned._

_"Her name, I'm naming her Isla."_

_Bonnie smiled widely and knelt closer to my stomach, "Hey Isla it's your Aunt Bonnie, you'd better hurry up because your Mommy's getting uncomfortable and we want to meet you." At that moment I felt something leaking down my legs._

_"Oh crap." I said. "I think she heard you." Bonnie gasped and helped me up quickly. _

_"I was kissing Isla."_

_"Oh it's a bit late now." I said through my teeth, afraid that at any second I woud be struck with a contraction. "Coud you get the bag?" I asked her. She nodded and was up and down the stairs in seconds. She helped me in the car and we raced to the hospital. It wasn't a long drive, partly because of Bonnie's idea of the speed limit didn't apply to her at this moment. As soon as we got into the hospital I felt my first contraction, making me groan and sit on one of the chairs in the waiting area. After Bonnie argued our way into getting a private room we followed a nurse to the room. I changed into the gown I was given and sat on the bed immeditaly._

_Hours past and the pain increased. I was crying for an epidural but I was told I wasn't dilated enough. "Get her out of me Bonnie!" I cried, clutching the gas and air tightly. She looked uncomfortable and speechless. Then I found myself saying, "I want Stefan."_

_"What?" She asked._

_"He should be here." I cried. "Get him here Bonnie."_

_"I don't know where he is Elena, I'm sorry." I cried even more. He had to be here for this. _

_A few more hours past and I was ready to give birth. I was petrified. Bonnie said she wouldn't leave though._

_"One, two, three, push!" The nurse ordered._

_After half an hour of pushing, screaming and crying I finally had my daughter in my arms. Isla. _

_..._

I saw the pain in his eyes. He looked heartbroken. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. "I should of been there. What about her first words?"

"Her first words were, coinsidently, 'Daddy'." I saw him struggle to smile at that. "Then she started saying 'Bonnie' and 'Momma' and the usual stuff." I smiled at the memory.

"I missed that, something a Dad should be there for." He whispered. Then he looked up, "How... how did you turn?"

I sat down for that, "Before I left Mystic Falls I found some blood in Jeremy's room, it was from his girlfriend at the time, she was a vampire. I think her name was Anna. Anyway I took that and asked Bonnie to kill me."

"Oh..."

I sighed, "See that photo frame?" He looked over and nodded. "Look in the back of it." He stood up and opened the back, taking out a piece of paper.

"A letter?"

"Read it."

* * *

**Stefan POV**

I unfolded the paper and saw the writing...

_Stefan,_

_You probably won't ever read this but I'm writing it anyway. It's to tell you I'm pregnant, and it's yours. I would never cheat on you, I love you too much to do that. I'm keeping this short and sweet so for the sake of the child I'm telling he or she as little as possible about you, I don't want them getting hurt like I did. Again I am so sorry and I love you more than you'll ever know. _

_Yours forever and always._

_Elena x_

I looked up from the letter, she had tears in her eyes. "I was going to send it, you don't know how I hard I tried to get your new address, I never found it." I looked at the letter again. "Can you... just go, please? I need to think." Without a word I put the letter down, "Take it." She told me. I nodded and took it with me.

* * *

**:'O You wait until they meet again. Oooo!**

**So, review?x**


	6. Lies and Witches in Charge

**Guys;**

You guys are the best, thank you for reviewing! I may not update as quickly next chapter, my GCSE Maths exam is next week so I'll be adding in _extra _revision :|

**SCARED MUCH?**

Anyway glad you like this story :) I'm trying to make the Mother/Daughter relationship between Elena and Isla to be like a friendship but when needed Elena has that parental authority over Isla.

_..._

_'I turned my back you were gone in a flash like you always do.'  
~ Lissie, When I'm Alone._

...

**Elena POV**

As soon as Stefan left I felt frozen in my place. He was here, in Mystic Falls and he knows about Isla, something I vowed to myself I would never let happen. I suddenly saw I was shaking, so I sat down and put my head in my hands.

I looked up again when the front door opened, "Mom, you home?"

"Isla what are you-"

"Lunch." She smiled. I just nodded and he smile disappeared, "What's wrong, have... have you been crying?"

I wiped my eyes, "No, of course not."

She sat next to me, "You have, what's happened?" She asked.

I sighed, "You need to get back to school Isla." I told her.

"Not if you're upset, I'm staying here with you." I couldn't argue with her, she was a teenager after all and she won't back down no matter what I say to her. "Now tell me what happened." When she looked at me I saw Stefan in her eyes.

"It's nothing you can-" I shook my head, "Look aren't you here for lunch?"

"Yeah."

"Well go make us both a sandwich." I faked a grin.

She breathed a laugh, "Okay, but promise you'll tell me later?"

"Promise." She smiled and went into the kitchen. Once I knew she couldn't see me I stood up and ran out of the door only to bump into Bonnie in the driveway.

"Elena, where are you going?"

I sighed,"The Boarding House."

"Why?" She asked in confusion.

"I need to see Stefan again."

"But you've just seen him."

"I know, but he knows about Isla and I don't want Isla to know about him. I need to tell him that-"

"It's okay, I understand." She smiled.

* * *

**Isla POV**

I got the bread out of the cupboard and went back into the living room, "Hey Mom what-" I was faced with an empty room. "Mom?" I shouted, but there was no reply. I groaned and threw the bread on the floor. What was wrong with her today?

Just as I thought that the door opened and Bonnie appeared. "What are you doing home?"

"Lunch, have you seen my Mom?"

"She went to the-" She stopped and then just walked into the kitchen.

"Bonnie." I followed her and grabbed her arm, "Where is she?"

"Ow Isla-"

"Tell me." I looked her straight in the eyes.

"She's at the Boarding House." I let go of her arm. That was easy. I smiled and left the house, running to the Boarding House as fast as I could. I remembered where it was because when we moved back here Bonnie pointed it out briefly. I soon reached it and saw the door was slightly open. Carefully I snuck in to immediately hear Mom's voice. I snuck up to the door but suddenly she shouted.

"Stefan don't you dare!" Stefan? As in Salvatore?

Then Stefan shouted, "She's my daughter, she has to have a father."

"You don't deserve to know her after you left me." She snarled.

"Isla needs a father, everyone child does. I know I messed up-"

"You did more than mess up." Mom whispered.

It went silent. I could only hear my heavy breathing. Had I just heard them correctly? I couldn't have. My hand went to my forehead slowly, my hand shaking. She had kept the identity of my father a secret for so long. Slowly I continued to listen, a lump rose in my throat and tears began to form in my eyes.

"Why don't you want her to know me?" Stef- _Dad _asked.

"To keep her safe, she's only sixteen and telling her something this big... who knows what it could do to her." I couldn't listen to this anymore, I headed for the door and ran home. As I approached the door I knew I'd be getting 101 questions from Bonnie, so I ran straight upstairs and into my room. To my surprise I was shortly followed by Mom. I listened in on her conversation with Bonnie, she sounded worried and scared. I then heard her say something about not telling me and then Bonnie agreed to it. Why were they keeping secrets?

I heard Bonnie's car set off, so I had my chance. Quietly I went into the kitchen where Mom was making dinner. I leant against the counter, biting and chewing my lip as I tried to figure out what I could say. "Mom..." I began, trying to think up what came next.

"Yes?" She answered as she poured herself a drink.

"Well, I'm just curious, we were talking about family trees and stuff in History and I was just wondering about my Father." The glass in her hand suddenly smashed.

"You're Father?" I nodded slowly. "He... well he's the reason I've been acting so weird lately. When you found me crying I had just found out that he... he's been killed." She said.

I looked down, and muttered with a bit of laughter, "Liar."

She scoffed, "I'm sorry?"

"He's dead? You _really _expect me to believe _that_?" I spat.

"You think I'm lying?"

"I know you're lying." I said through my teeth. "I followed you to the Boarding House today," She looked at me as tears formed in my eyes. "why did you keep it from me? Stefan's my Father!"

"It was to keep you safe, I didn't want you getting hurt like I did-"

"Getting hurt? I feel hurt knowing my own Mother lied to me!" I shouted.

"I didn't lie to you."

I scoffed, "What the hell do you think that was? 'He's been killed', the only time he's been 'killed' was whenever the hell he was turned!" I mocked her. But something kicked in, "Oh my God. If Stefan's my father then Damon's my Uncle... I was flirting with him." I said with pure disgust, "And you would of let that happen?"

"Of course not-"

"But you still wouldn't of told me." I stated. "For all you know I could of slept with him!"

"Did you?" She asked, her voice a whisper.

"Of course not! I'm not like that." I screamed. "But you and Bonnie obviously think differently, you think I'm just a slutty teenager."

"No, how could you think that? You're my daughter, of course I don't!" Mom shouted back. "This has nothing to do with it!"

"I-"

"What's going on?" We turned and saw Bonnie stood there, her face full of shock and anger. "You're seriously arguing over this?"

I scoffed, "You both kept this a secret from me."

"You're Mom did if for you're own good, she thought it would be best so you didn't go through the same she did. And Elena," She turned to Mom, "obviously it was a mistake keeping this from her, she's now old enough to understand." She stood back. "Now kiss and make up, we're going to the Boarding House."

"Again?" Mom and I said.

"Yes, this needs sorting out," She turned to me. "you need to tell Damon and meet your Father," Then she turned to Mom, "you need to apologize to Stefan and introduce him to Isla."

I looked at Mom and smiled, "She always did like to take charge."

"That was Caroline actually." Bonnie said.

* * *

**Bonnie saves the day! Next chapter Isla meets Stefan :D Remember, Isla compelled Bonnie but she doesn't know she can compel. Could that be a problem? **

**Anyone fancy making a Youtube trailer for this or Stop and Stare? PM me. :)**

**Review? x**


	7. Sarcasm and Reunions

**A major thank you to flawedperfectionx for making me a trailer, love you loads for that!**

**Ready to see Damon and Isla's proper meeting? Wish me luck, my Maths GCSE is tomorrow :S **

**

* * *

Elena POV**

As Bonnie drove us the the Boarding house, rambling on about how it could be like old times. Truth is it will never be like old times, for one thing Isla is here now. I turned to her, she looks just like when I was sixteen. But it doesn't seem long ago that I was bringing her home from the hospital for the first time when she was just days old. I was so scared of being a Mother, Bonnie was there though, she helped me though the post natal depression I suffered from by taking care of Isla when I couldn't. She was great.

_-Flashback-_

_"Oh don't cry Hun." I whispered to a wailing Isla. She was only a few days old but she already knew how to drive someone crazy. I lifted her up from the bed just as Bonnie walked in the room holding a camera. "Please don't."_

_"Come on, we need to document Isla's life, even before she's left the hospital." I sighed and smiled. "Good, now say cheese." I smiled, supporting Isla's head carefully. The camera flashed and Isla stopped crying, her eyes on me._

_"Hey cutie." I grinned, she stared at me but fell back asleep. "Lets hope she stays like that at night." I breathed, making Bonnie laugh as she slipped the camera in her pocket and picked up my bag. _

_-End of Flashback-_

"Elena," I blinked and saw that Bonnie and Isla were getting out of the car, "come on." I sighed and got out, the Boarding House loomed over us. Bonnie rang the door bell, she was clearly taking the lead in this. I looked at Isla who looked suddenly nervous.

"Hey," She looked at me, "it'll be fine."

The door suddenly opened and Stefan stood there, he didn't know whether to smile or frown. "Bonnie, Elena, what-" Bonnie stepped to the side so Isla was in view.

"Hi... Dad." Isla whispered.

Stefan looked at me, then Isla again. "This is Isla?"

"Yes it is." I said.

He continued to look at Isla, "Come in." He said. We followed him into the living room, Isla chose to sit near me and Bonnie. I briefly glanced around for Damon, that was the last thing me and Isla needed. "Damon isn't here," I looked at saw Stefan sitting on the opposite couch.

"Good." I said, smiling at him. Isla looked at me nervously. "Say something." I whispered to her.

She bit her lip, but looked at Stefan again. "So... um... you're my Dad." She said in her usual way. Stefan nodded with a smile, "... Awesome." Was Isla's response. I rolled my eyes and she saw me, "What?" I sighed. This really was awkward, I found myself praying for Damon to walk in. "Tell me about yourself." Isla asked.

I smiled at Stefan, "Well Isla, I was born in 1847 and my family is one of the original founding families here, along with the Gilberts." Isla smiled, that was Stefan's smile without a doubt. "But I was turned in 1864, along with Damon, who you know."

"Yeah..." She looked down in embarrassment.

"What about you Isla?"

She looked up, "Well, my full name is Isla Alice Gilbert, although that may change if you guys consider changing it to Salvatore... oh and I'm sixteen."

"Wow... a teenaged daughter." He chuckled.

"Oh don't worry, I'm not that bad." I grinned. "What else do you want to know? Oh wait, I have a question for you two. How did you meet?"

Stefan and I looked at each other with a smile, "It was at school, Mystic Falls High. I was dealing with your Uncle Jeremy who had- Anyway it was outside the Boy's bathroom." Isla laughed a little.

"That's cute, but outside a bathroom?"

"Can I get anyone anything? Isla would you like something to eat or drink?" Stefan offered. I was glad he was taking this well.

"Sure, just water thanks." She smiled.

I followed Stefan to the kitchen, he began filling a glass with water. "Thank you." I said, he looked at me. "I mean thank you for being okay with Isla, and accepting her." I smiled. He smiled back and put the glass down.

"Tell me about her childhood, like first steps."

I grinned, "Her first word was Daddy." A smile bloomed on his face, and one did on mine as I remembered that day.

_-Flashback-_

_Isla had just turned two, she was walking but she didn't speak. She was beginning to look like Stefan a bit now, she smiles like him a lot. One morning Bonnie had gone to work so I had the whole day with Isla. She was sat in the living room on her play mat. "Ma!" She exclaimed. That was her way of saying 'Momma'. I entered the living room and lifted her up._

_"Are you hungry?" She did the smile again, which made me sigh. "Just like you're Daddy."_

_"Daddy." I looked at her in shock, was I hearing things?_

_"Hun, did you speak then?"_

_"Daddy!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together. _

_I smiled widely, "Oh Isla you spoke!" I hugged her tightly, her small arms wrapping around my neck._

_-End of Flashback-_

The door suddenly slammed, my only guesses pointed to one person. Damon. Stefan and I walked into the living room to meet him, "Oh Elena..." I glared at him. One word and I would be able to kill him now. His eyes trailed away to Bonnie, "And where ever Elena is the witch follows, you're like an obedient labrador aren't you?"

"Shut it, Damon." Bonnie muttered.

Damon laughed but it soon died down when he saw Isla. "I know you, don't I?"

"It's Isla from the Grill," Stefan said. Damon smiled flirtaciously at her which made me angry. "Aka you're niece." Damon's smiled vanished, his face full of confusion. I couldn't help but laugh.

"N-Niece? But that would mean you two..." We both nodded. "I'm an Uncle?"

"It would seem so." Stefan smiled.

Damon looked at Isla again, she smiled as if she was trying to impress him. He then looked at Stefan and I, "That's a scary resemblance." He commented. "Does that make her part vampire?" He asked.

"I'm right here you know, I do have the ability to speak." Isla said as she stood up. Damon raised an eyebrow.

"You're a cocky character, aren't you?"

She turned to us, "Is he always this sarcastic?"

"Oh it gets worse." Stefan smiled.

"Perfect, I can see I'm going to get along with you Uncle Damon." Isla said with sarcasm. I smiled proudly at her. Damon also smiled with pride, but soon realised what had happened. "Burn." She muttered as she sat down again, crossing her legs and smiling up at Damon. Bonnie grinned and high fived her.

"Keep her away from me, it's scary." Damon said as he sat on the opposite couch, reluctant to look Isla straight in the face.

"Does Jeremy and Jenna know about her?" Stefan asked.

"No, Bonnie and I left without telling them, I was only a few months pregnant then anyway so they didn't notice."

He took a deep breath, "Well we know about her, don't you think it's time they learn about their niece?" He suggested.

I looked at Bonnie, "He's right, even though you'll both probably give Jenna a heart attack."

"It's possible now, she's old." I muttered.

* * *

**Oh serious ownage from Isla! You can tell she's Damon's niece :D How will Jenna and Jeremy react to their secret niece? And bit of a twist on the children part. Review? x**


	8. Introductions and Truth

**Hey Guys! Well my exam was on tuesday, and I have the calculator one on friday. I know, easy right? Wrong. They are usually harder :| Elena's address is an anagram, what's the word? **

**HOW GOOD WAS VD ON THURSDAY? IVE JUST WATCHED IT ON YOUTUBE BECAUSE AMERICA IS LIKE TWO EPISODES AHEAD OF UK. KATHERINE HAS A CHILD? SHE HAD AN AWESOME ENGLISH ACCENT TOO!**

**

* * *

**I held the phone in my hand and my finger on the call button, Jenna's home number on the screen. My finger wouldn't press it, "You can do this, it's been sixteen years." I kept muttering to myself. Isla was sat on the arm of the couch, playing with her necklace as she listened.

"Just do it," She said. "I mean what's the worst she can do?"

"You haven't met Jenna," I shivered. Eventually I just pressed the button, the dial tone droning on. I prayed no one was home...

"_Hello?_" Crap, she's home. Okay, say something. "_Hello? Look if this is a prank call I can just easily-_"

"It's Elena." I said quickly. The phone went silent, "Hello?" I looked at Isla who had both her thumbs up, grinning an uneasy grin.

"_E-Elena_?"

"It's me Jenna." A smile crept onto my face.

"_Oh my God, you're okay... you are okay aren't you_?" She questioned.

I laughed, "Yes I'm fine."

"_Where have you been?_"

"I'll explain everything... You know what, why don't you and Jeremy come to my place?" I suggested, which made Isla's eyes widen.

"Oh, that sounds good. What's the address?"

"2113 Briglet Drive, just outside Mystic Falls." I smiled, Isla had her head in her hands, that made me frown. "Got it?"

"Yeah, Jeremy should be here soon anyway, we could come today?" That took me by surprise. "Elena?"

I swallowed heavily, "Sure, shall we say six?"

"That's good, it'll be so great to see you." She answered.

"Yeah, I'll see you then." I hung up and looked at an annoyed looking Isla. "What's wrong now?" I asked her.

She jumped off the arm. "Tonight, seriously?" I shrugged, "Isn't that a bit... soon?

"Not really, why would it be?" I questioned.

She sat back up on the arm chair, "Well, they haven't seen you in sixteen years, you haven't seen _them _in sixteen years... hell we've never even met, they don't even know I exist. How overwhelming do you think that will be for them?"

I looked down just as Bonnie walked in, "What's going on?"

Isla turned to her, "We're having visitors tonight."

"Who?" Bonnie asked, worry in her voice.

"Jenna and Jeremy." I answered.

Bonnie looked shocked now, "You're serious? What are you going to tell them about her?"

"Hey!" Isla exclaimed, "I have a name you know, witch." Bonnie glared at her.

"I'm telling them the truth, I mean it worked with Stefan and lying about her won't get me anywhere. They'd find out eventually." Bonnie shrugged, showing she agreed. "So you're going to be here when they come?"

"Of course, you're my best friend." We hugged tightly, of course I couldn't too tightly.

I let go and saw the clock, "Oh crap," I whispered. "They come in one hour!"

Isla smirked, "Told you so." She muttered as she began upstairs.

"Get down here, you're meeting them whether you like it or not." I shouted. She mumbled something else and slouched onto the couch, picking up a magazine. "What should I do? Should I make dinner or-"

Isla slammed the magazine down and stood up, "Mom, first you should stop panicking, that won't get you anywhere. And second, don't go overboard, maybe make a small snack like a bowl of something." She suggested.

I smiled at her, "That's great, thanks Isla." I pulled her into a hug.

"Anytime Mom." She hugged me back.

Soon enough that hour past like lightning. Isla had changed into something nicer, as did Bonnie and I. Isla was reading a magazine as we waited, I however, was pacing. What was I going to say? There was sixteen years worth of things to say and I couldn't think of anything!

"Elena stop pacing, you're making a hole in the floor." Bonnie frowned, just as the doorbell rang. "Keep calm." She whispered as I went to the door.

I opened it and there stood Jenna and Alaric, "Elena?" She asked.

"Hi Jenna-" She flung herself at me, hugging me tightly.

"Oh my God you look amazing." She said as she let go. I saw Jeremy, a woman and another girl.

"Hi Jer., who's this?"

He stepped forward, "This is my wife Fawn." She smiled politely.

"Fawn?" Bonnie questioned, pushing past me.

"Oh my God Bonnie!" They hugged and squealed, I looked at Jeremy in confusion. "Elena this is my cousin Fawn, I haven't seen her in... in forever!" Bonnie told me excitedly.

"Well isn't a small world." Jeremy smiled. He looked older, more mature. Jenna looked older too, but they years had been kind to her so she didn't look a day over forty at all.

"Come in," I smiled. Jenna and Alaric were first, Jenna being herself and commenting and awing at the house. Jeremy, Fawn then the girl behind them followed. "Who's this Jer.?" I asked, smiling at the girl.

"This is our daughter Rebecca." He said.

Rebecca looked about fourteen, "I'm adopted." She stated, reminding me of Isla.

"Oh right..." I said.

Everyone sat down, Jenna was sat with Alaric on the two seated couch so Jeremy, Fawn and Rebecca sat on the larger couch, leaving me and Bonnie with the arm chairs. "So Elena," Jenna began. I looked at her, and her smile fell. "Why... why did you leave?" She asked.

I sighed. This was it. I was about to speak when, "Mom!" Isla ran down the stairs. "Are-" She paused as everyone looked up at her. Her cheeks glowed bright red.

Jenna then looked at me, "Mom?"

"I'm going to explain," I told her quickly. Isla made her way down the stairs and sat on the arm of my arm chair. "She's the reason I left." She stared at Isla, then looked at me again. "She's sixteen." I added.

The realisation set in, "You left to go have... a baby?"

I nodded, "Jenna, Alaric, Jeremy, this is Isla. My daughter." I nudged Isla's leg with my elbow.

"Hi," She squeaked.

Jenna looked shocked - maybe she _is _having a heart attack. Jeremy on the other hand, his anger was clear on his face. "Salvatore got you pregnant?" He asked through his teeth. "Then he leaves you to raise his child?"

"No Jeremy-"

Jeremy stood up suddenly, Fawn was whispering to him. "Wait until I get my hands on the bas-"

Isla was stood up, "If you touch my Dad I swear to God I will hurt you even more." She growled. "I don't care if you're my Uncle."

He looked speechless, so he sat down and so did Isla, her face a glare. "Who wants anything to drink?" I stood up quickly, heading towards the kitchen.

"I'll help." Fawn announced, following me. I got out a few glasses and turned to Fawn. "Jeremy's told me so much about you." She smiled.

"Oh?" I was shocked, he'd spoken about me? She nodded with a smile. "How did you guys meet anyway?" I asked her.

"It was just after you'd left, I was new to the school and Jeremy seemed really... depressed you could say, and we haven't been a part since." I awed, "We got married a few years ago, he was really hoping you would be there you know." I sighed and looked down. "I understand, you know."

"Thanks," I smiled. "Um, I heard Rebecca say she's adopted." I said.

She nodded, "Yes she is. I found out I couldn't have children just after our wedding, we really wanted kids but it just wasn't happening." She looked down sadly. I felt awful for her. "We applied for adoption and it was at least a year before they found Rebecca. She's made our world complete, she... changed our lives." She said tearfully, before crying.

"Oh hey," I pulled her into a hug.

"Need any help Mom?" I looked and saw Isla stood at the kitchen door. I let go of Fawn, who smiled and went back into the living room. "That was Fawn, right?" She questioned. I nodded as she sat up on the counter.

"So what do you think of them?"

"Well, Jenna needs to stop talking so much, does she ever stop to take a breath?"

I laughed,"She's probably just nervous." She shrugged just as her phone went, she looked at it and smiled widely. "Who's that?"

She looked up, "Lewis. He's waiting outside, can I-"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You're meeting family." I answered, turning around the fill the drinks up.

"Well I've _met _them already, please?" She begged. I looked back at her, she was using her signiture pout.

I sighed, "Be back at eleven and no later." She grinned.

"Thanks Mom!" She raced out instantly. Lewis is her boyfriend. Seeing those two together reminds me of how Stefan and I were, they're not in some typical teenaged relationship were they think they're in love, this was real. They were meant for each other. He knew about me, how I'm a vampire and how Isla's half vampire, his answer was simply 'awesome'.

* * *

**You'll see more of Lewis next chapter when it's in Isla's POV :D Thanks for the good luck's, I think my exams went pretty good :) **

**So you're not confused, Damon saw Jeremy outside Jenna's house and there was two young boys, he assumed they were his. WRONG! Jenna has twin boys, Jeremy has an adoptive daughter with Fawn, and when I find one, image of Fawn will be up. However images for Rebecca & Lewis will be up shorty. **

**So, review? Any ideas please add them to your review ;) x**


	9. An Unexpected Turn

**AIDEN! :'( MY AIDEN HAS BEEN VOTED OFF OF X FACTOR! HE WAS VOTED OFF BECAUSE EVERYONE THOUGHT HE WAS SAFE, THEREFORE DIDN'T VOTE! **

**Have you heard Your Song by Ellie Goulding? _WOW_! Youtube it now, it's amazing :'D Bit of a unexpected twist on the story now (no, Damon isn't her father, it's certainly staying as Stefan. I am strictly Stelena) It's a good twist I think and it will be explained at the end AN.**

**

* * *

Isla POV**

I climbed into Lewis' car, kissing him as I shut the door. He turned the music down, "I've missed you." I whispered to him.

"It's only been a few days." He smiled, stroking my cheek.

"That's a life time to me." We kissed again, before I sat back and sighed. "So what do you have planned for us?"

"Where do _you _want to go?" He asked.

"Um... well there's a little place in Mystic Falls, I think it's called the Mystic Grill." I suggested, he started the car instantly. As we drove we had his free hand in mine, which made me smile. He had the wind down so his brown curly hair blew as we drove. We met when I first moved here, it was my first day at the high school and I was obviously nervous. Lewis was asigned to show me around on my first week, and we immediately clicked. We haven't been apart since.

We arrived at the Grill. He parked up and we walked inside hand in hand. It wasn't too full, so we grabbed a window seat in the corner. "This place is nice." He smiled, our hands still linked. "So what were you up to this week?" He asked, now stroking my hand.

"The usual, school, meeting my father..."

He almost choked on air."Wait, your father?" I nodded. He knew that my Father wasn't around, and he knew about the same I did. He always said if I ever meet him that he's going to get a punch in the face when _they _meet. "What's he like?"

"Well to start off he's a vampire," I whispered the last word. "Um... his name's Stefan, and he seems nice enough."

"Are you okay with him being around?" He asked.

I sighed, "It hasn't really sunk in..." I looked down.

"You mean your Mom's only just told you about him?" He asked.

I shook my head, "She didn't tell me, I found out myself and I still haven't forgiven her for keeping his identity a secret, or lying to me for that matter." I sighed. Slowly I looked up at him and blushed as he stared at me, "I should forgive her, shouldn't I?"

"Do whatever you think is best, the most important thing is that you're happy." His lifted my hand and kissed it. "And that's all that matters to me anyway."

After a few hours we left and went back to my place, Mom wouldn't allow Lewis in after eleven so he always snuck in through my window. Luckily when I arrived home Jenna and Jeremy had left. I went inside to find a note from Mom, she'd gone to Jenna's place. That meant me and Lewis had the house to ourselves for a while. Quickly I ran upstairs to find Lewis already waiting. "My Mom's not here, she's out." I smiled.

"Oh." He smiled back, sitting on my bed. I sat next to him and we kissed passionately.

We parted, "Wait, are we ready?" I asked. We had decided to wait until the time was right.

"Are you?"

"Yeah." I breathed.

"Then I am." He smiled again, unbuttoning his shirt slowly. Once his shirt was off he lifted my top off, and we fell onto the bed and kissed. I began kissing his neck numerous times, and felt the blood flowing in his neck. Suddenly I stopped kissing him. No, I couldn't do that. "Isla, what's wrong?" He asked.

I sat up quickly, putting my shirt back on. "I- I'm so sorry."

He also sat up, "No, if you're not ready it's fine." He said. "How about we watch a movie?"

I smiled, "I'd like that." He stood up, kissed my forehead and we walked downstairs into the kitchen. I got out the popcorn and tossed it over to Lewis who poured it into a bowl and put in the microwave.

"Look what I found." I turned and saw him holding a bag. "Cookie Dough." We both grinned. He went into the drawer and got a knife out to cut it. "Ow, crap." He said, inhaling a sharp breath. Then I smelt it, his blood. It smelt so good. I turned quickly and saw it dripping down his finger. "Isla?" I walked towards him and grabbed his hand, "Love, what are you-"

I ran my finger over the cut and tasted it, sighing deeply but with tears in my eyes. "I am so sorry." I told him.

"What are you-" I bit into his neck and tasted his blood again, except the taste was everlasting. His screams seemed to be blocked out.

I let go and he collapsed onto the floor, blood dripping from his neck. What had I done? The realisation had sunk in. I stared at him, not wanting to touch him incase I hurt him more. Instead I ran outside in blind panic, the tears now streaming down my face.

* * *

**Elena POV**

We drove up our driveway, Bonnie still in stitches of laughter. It was great seeing Jenna and Jeremy again, and now that everything was explained I could see them again, however Jeremy only know's I'm a vampire, and I'm sure Fawn has figured it out. I looked up and saw Isla's light was on, I only knew that Lewis must be here. Bonnie opened the front door and I was hit with the scent of blood. "Isla?" I shouted, but there was no reply which worried me even more. I went into the kitchen and saw Lewis lying on the floor, blood flowing from a wound in his neck. A bite mark. I held my breathe and knelt to his side, holding a towel to stop the bleeding. "Bonnie!" I shouted, she ran in and gasped. "Call and ambulance quickly." I said to her. She nodded and ran out. I looked at Lewis, he was barely consious. "Stay with me Lewis." I told him.

"She..." His voice was a whisper.

"What Lewis?"

Bonnie ran in, "They're on their way, what happened?"

"Lewis, did Isla do this?" He nodded weakly. "Oh my God..." I whispered painfully.

"Elena!" Bonnie almost shouted. I turned to her, "What happened?"

"Isla attacked him." Her hands flew to her mouth in a gasp. "Is she here?"

"I don't think so, she'd of stayed with him." At that moment there was a knock at the door, Bonnie went to answer it and it was the paramedics. The two men ran in, I had to move out of the way for them.

"What happened to him?" One asked.

"I found him in my backyard, something attacked him." I lied.

"Do you know him?"

"Yes, he's my... sister's boyfriend." I lied again. "His name's Lewis." He nodded as another paramedic wheeled in a stretcher, loading Lewis onto it. They put a oxygen mask over his face and something over his wound, before injecting him with something. "We've just injected him with morphine."

As they wheeled him out I followed them, getting my phone out and dialling Isla's number. It went straight to voice mail. I slipped the phone back into my pocket and followed the paramedics into the ambulance. "He's losing a lot of blood, stay with me Lewis." The paramedic kept repeating.

Eventually we reached the hospital, they rushed him out immediately and down the hallway. Bonnie came up behind me, "What are we going to do?" She asked. I shrugged, still in shock at the idea that Isla would do this.

"I have to tell Stefan." I whispered.

* * *

**Uh oh. O.O**

**If you're wondering why Isla attacked Lewis, she is part vampire so she hasn't escaped blood lust that easily, she's just never been tempted before. Oh.. there is another big twist to come! XD review? xx**


	10. Nightmare

_A/N: Hey guys. Enjoy my little twist? Don't worry about the story, I'll make some links to the TV Show :') _

_Song inspiration: Your Song by Ellie Goulding & Long Shot by Kelly Clarkson._

_Additions: Oh yeah, just so you know, when imagining Lewis, google Harry Styles, that's my ideal actor for Lewis. Yes he's from X Factor but he's perfect in my mind._

_...  
..._

_Elena POV_

"Elena, calm down, I don't think she'd go far." Bonnie told me from the other side of the room. I didn't look up, my eyes were glued to my cell screen incase Isla called or texted. I was still in shock at what she'd done, I'd raised her perfectly well on animal blood and she goes and does this? As soon as they took Lewis away I called Stefan, not saying much other than '_it's urgent_' and the second I said Isla's name he said he'd come.

"I hope you're right." I whispered. She went quiet again, "Wait," She looked up. "can't you do a spell?"

She gave me a look, "Elena-"

"Hear me out, please." She sat back and nodded. "Isn't there a spell you can do to locate her?" I asked.

She bit her lip and sighed, "From what I remember of the Grimoire I think there is, but we can't do it here." She told me.

"Thank you." I told her just as a nurse came in.

"Miss Gilbert?" I stood up and nodded. "Lewis is stable now, he lost a lot of blood but he's been given a transfusion and is fully consious." She explained, "Have his parents been called?" She asked. I looked at Bonnie and she began walking out of the room whilst getting her phone out. "Would you like to see him?" I nodded and followed her to the room, I held my breathe when I caught the scent of the blood.

"Lewis?" He turned his head and the nurse left. "How are you?"

He sighed, "Never better." He said with sarcasm, but he smiled. "How's Isla?" He asked.

"She hasn't come home, I tried calling but she isn't answering." He looked down at the blood filled tube in his arm and sighed again.

"Why did she- I mean, I thought she had control?"

I pushed my hair behind my ear, "So did I, but we all slip now and again."

"Think she'll want to see me again after this?"

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well, after doing this," He touched the bandage on his neck but winced, "do you think she'll stay with me?"

"Why wouldn't she? She loves you to pieces and I bet where ever she is she'll be thinking the same thing." We both smiled.

"I just don't want her to go all Edward Cullen on me and break up with me for my 'own protection'." He said, making us both laugh. "Thanks Miss Gilbert." He said.

"Call me Elena."

He nodded and smiled back. Suddenly the door flew open to reveal a very worried looking Mr and Mrs Tomlinson. "Lewis?" His Mother asked with relief. He smiled and held his free arm out to hug her. Isla had told me he was a Momma's Boy. "Oh Honey, are you okay?" She asked.

Lewis frowned with embarrassment. "I'm fine Mom."

She turned to me, "You're Isla's sister right?" She asked. I hesitated but nodded just as she hugged me tightly as well. "Thank you so much for saving my son." She let go, "Where is Isla anyway? I haven't seen her." I looked at Lewis who shrugged behind his Mother's back.

"She's... not here right now, it was all very... dramatic for her so she went for a walk to get some air." I lied.

She smiled at me again, then back at Lewis, "Well we'll be outside getting coffee, do you want anything?" She asked, again looking at Lewis and I.

I shook my head, "No thank you, I'm going to call Isla aga- _now_." I said, getting my phone out and heading into the hallway only to bump into Stefan on the way down. "Thank God you're here, is Damon with you?"

He shook his head, "Where's Isla?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know, she bit him and then she just ran off."

He blinked, "What? Him?" He questioned.

"Yes _him_," He frowned. "She's sixteen, she's allowed to have a boyfriend." I told him. He continued to frown at me, I scoffed, "It's hardly an appropriate time to become the protective father now, is it?" He sighed and followed me into Lewis's room. "Behave." I whispered to him. "Lewis, this is Stefan." He looked over and sat up a bit.

"Isla's father."

"Yes." Stefan answered simply.

I raised an eyebrow, "I'll leave you two to get... acquainted." I gave Stefan a look before leaving the room.

...  
...

_Isla POV_

This wasn't real. No, it couldn't be. It had to be some kind of awful nightmare. I'm going to wake up to a normal boring day. I kept running, tears streaming down my face. Quickly I stopped and began wiping the blood from my mouth, disgusted at myself for what I did to Lewis.

Lewis.

What _had _I done to him? I'd left him to die. I couldn't get the image of his face when I attacked him out of my head or his ear piercing screams of pain as my teeth sank into his neck. My phone suddenly vibrated in my pocket, I slipped it out and saw who it was: Mom. She was going to kill me for this, she had never attacked a human and she's been a vampire fifteen years. She hasn't even hardly tasted human blood, and my Dad... what the hell would he say? He barely knows me and already I've made a bad impression, and he was against the whole drinking human blood thing. I was really messing things up.

Slowly I walked around the woodland area, my mind was a mess. My phone rang again, half heartedly I ignored it as I knew who it was. My hand was now rubbing my cheek, my gums had been aching so much after what I did. They hurt that much I wanted to cry. The thing that worried me the most was that the human blood tasted... _satisfying_.

* * *

_Aching gums? Blood satisfaction? Find out what happens next chapter :') yes, Damon will be in it! Yey!_

_Review? -x-_


	11. Monster

_AN: Heyup. A bit of Niece/Uncle time for you now. They hardly know each other so Damon needs to start acting like Isla's Uncle now, especially since his Niece needs him._

_Song Inspiration: Daniel by Bat For Lashes (Amazing song, youtube it!) Thank you to my friend Sophie for that song. _

_Do we want Damon and Bonnie to get together in this? Please tell me. And I want to apologize in advance of how much like Bella Lewis sounds, it wasn't intentional :)  
_

_...  
..._

_Isla POV_

After what seemed like hours of walking I reached the Boarding House. The lights were on which meant someone was home. Tears pricked in my eyes as I began walking to the front door, dreading whoever answered. I knocked lightly and heard footsteps growing louder. The door flew open to reveal Damon, who dropped his glass at the sight of me. "Isla, what are you-"

"I need help." I whispered tearfully.

He swallowed and allowed me inside. "Stef- Your Dad told me what happened." He told me, pouring us both drinks.

I burst into tears, "I'm a monster."

"Hey," He was at my side suddenly, "you're not a monster." He handed me the glass of clear liquid. I looked at his glass and saw it was blood, which made my gums ache again. But this time it was more than an ache, it turned into pure agony. I dropped my glass and cried out, my hands on my cheeks. "What is it?" He asked in worry.

"My gums ... it's like there's something- Ah!" I screamed again, falling to my knees.

"What?"

I looked up and smelt the blood again. To my shock I found myself dive for the glass but Damon grabbed it quick enough. "Please." I whispered. He shook his head as he stared at me, the front door suddenly opened, I looked at Damon again but raced out of the back door.

...  
...

_Elena POV_

Bonnie followed Stefan and I into the Boarding House. We walked in to find Damon stood in the centre of the living room looking speechless. "Damon?" I questioned.

"I... she..." I noticed the smashed glass on the floor.

Stefan was now stood with me, "Damon what happened?"

He looked at his full glass, and then back at us. "Isla... she was here a-and..."

I perked up, "Isla? Where is she? Where did she go-" I asked quickly, feeling Bonnie's hands on my shoulders. "If you've hurt her I swear to God-"

"No I didn't hurt her," I calmed down a bit, "She was here a few seconds ago, she just raced out of the back door." I looked at Bonnie who went to check the back door. "Seriously she is... messed up." I growled.

Through my teeth I said, "That's my daughter you're talking about."

He shook his head, "No, she is. She's gone all crazy." I growled again, Stefan held onto me.

"Damon stop it." Stefan said.

"You're not listening, she's after blood," I was about to speak but, "human blood, not animal. She's after pure human blood." I looked at Stefan, who looked at me as well. But I shook my head, "She's half vampire, correct?" I nodded slowly. "And she's never tasted human blood?" I shook my head.

"Where are you going with this Damon?" Stefan asked.

"I'm not sure, but... I think after attacking her 'friend', drinking his blood... how can I put this? It was able to finish off the transformation."

"What?"

"She was born half vampire, but I think drinking human blood turns her full vampire."

"You're wrong." I said.

"Her emotions have heightened. You should of seen her Elena, she was practically hysterical." He told me.

I shook my head again, not believing what I was being told about my own daughter. "Of course she's hysterical, s-she's just attacked her boyfriend." I said with a shakey voice. Stefan pulled my into a hug, and to my surprise I didn't pull away.

"She can't be." I whispered to Stefan.

"If it's true, then we'll help her through it." I was shocked when he said 'we'. "If you'll let me." He said as I pulled away.

"Of course."

"What should we do then? I mean if she is turning into a vampire then we can't leave her running around the town." Bonnie said.

"Can't you do that locater spell?" I asked her.

She bit her lip, "I could try but I'd need blood of a relative."

I thought for a moment, "Jeremy." I whispered, looking at Stefan who frowned. "He's knows about Vampires, and with Fawn being a witch she's bound to know as well." He sighed and nodded, "But there's a problem."

"What?" Bonnie asked.

"Where do they live? I don't have their address or-"

"Relax, Fawn and I have kept in touch, I can call her." Se got her phone out and began dialling. I smiled widely at her and mouthed a thank you. As she spoke to Fawn I sat down on the couch next to Damon and Stefan. Suddenly I got the sense of deja vu as I sat between the two Salvatore brothers. I realised things could never get back to that, Bonnie had once called it a love triangle and that she could tell Damon loved me, but I refused to believe it. He was my friend and nothing more.

Soon she soon re-entered the room, holding up two thumbs to show we'd had success. "I'll drive." She said as she got out her keys and swung them around her finger. We all raced to Bonnie's car. Surprisingly Jeremy's house wasn't far from Jenna's. His house wasn't that much bigger than mine, except this one suited a family more. We parked up and I was the first out of the car; Jeremy was stood waiting at the door. "We'll do everything we can to find her." He said.

"Thanks Jer." I whispered tearfully, he pulled me into an embrace.

As soon as the others were with us we went into the living room to start. Jeremy cut the palm of his hand to draw blood, Damon, Stefan and I held our breaths at that. He let a tiny amount drip onto the map that Fawn was holding down and then clenched some tissue in his hand. I smiled at Bonnie as she began whispering the spell. And before my eyes the blood began moving, almost slithering, down the map before stopping.

"She's at the hospital." Bonnie told us.

"The hospital?" Stefan questioned.

Then I realised, "Lewis." Everyone looked at me. "Oh no."

...  
...

_Isla POV_

As I stood outside the looming hospital building I argued with myself. Could I do this? Would Lewis want to even see me let alone be in the same room as me after what I did to him? I had to take a chance, so I walked into the reception and asked the receptionist, "Can you tell me what room Lewis Tomlinson is in?"

She looked up, "Visting hours are over."

I sighed, "Please, it's important, what room is he in?" She stared at me and looked at the computer screen.

"Room 213."

"Thank you." I went to the right floor and found Lewis's room. After taking a deep breath I stepped in to find him boredly flicking through TV channels. I coughed to get his attention. He looked over and a smile grew on his face.

"Isla."

"I'm s-so sorry." I said tearfully.

"Hey don't worry," He held an arm out so I ran to him, hugging him tightly. "no permanent damage done, I'm just glad you're okay." He kissed my hair.

Soon I realised I was crying, "I didn't mean to... I mean you cut your hand and I couldn't do anything and-"

He stroked my hair, "I understand that you can't control your... blood thirst, it was my fault for being so careless with that knife." I pulled away and sat on the bed with him. It was hard not to notice the blood bag beside him.

"How long do you have left in here?"

"Not long I think." He answered. I couldn't help but keep looking at blood bag, I could smell it now. "Isla you're eyes." He gasped.

"What?" He looked around but found a mirror, I looked in it and gasped. My eyes were black. "Oh my God..." I dropped the mirror and backed away from him. "I'm a monster." I whispered.

"No you're not." He told me, sitting forward.

"I am, look at me!" I cried.

He ripped the tube from his hand and came to my side, then he began rubbing circles in my back as I cried. "You're a vampire, not a monster." He whispered.

"You saw what I did to you, I could do that again and if I killed you I-" I couldn't speak now I was so upset.

He paused for a moment, "Turn me." He said. My tears suddenly stopped as he said that.

"What?" I croaked.

"Turn me, make me a vampire. We can be with each other forever that way with no danger of hurting each other." He cupped my face.

A smile crept onto my face. He was right, that would be perfect. We _could _be together forever, we could leave Mystic Falls and start new somewhere else, just the two of us. No family drama, no fuss, just the two of us. "I- I'll do it." I smiled. He kissed me.

"Do you know how?"

"I heard Bonnie tell my Mom about it once when I was younger, you feed on my blood and you have to die with the blood in your system." I explained. He nodded surley, "What about your family?" I asked.

"We could fake my death?" He questioned. I frowned at that idea, but decided to hear him out. "We could... fake a car crash or something."

Then I thought of something, "You don't have to fake your death, you could just turn and we tell your parents we want to move away together."

He smiled widely, "Yeah." He cupped my face and kissed me. "So when shall we do it?" I bit my lip before checking outside in the hallway. When I saw no one was around I locked the door and pulled my sleeve up. "Now?"

"I'll give you the blood, we just have to... _kill _you as soon as possible." I said before biting into my wrist to draw blood. He took my arm and began drinking the blood from me. It felt weird. He was grimacing as he did it, I imagine the taste of blood wouldn't be too nice for a full human.

He pulled away after a bit, wiping the blood from his mouth. "That's disgusting." He grimaced, but he laughed after.

I handed him a tissue, "You'll get used to it." I told him. He looked at me and smiled back. "Trust me." I grinned, heading to the door to unlock it. I ran back to him to kiss him but heard my Mom's voice and footsteps. "I have to go." I whispered.

"No, stay." I looked at him, "You'll have to face them sooner or later, and sooner is best." He rubbed my back.

I nodded just as Mom entered the room. "Isla?" She sighed with relief, she was no hugging me tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay." She whispered. Over her shoulder I saw Dad enter, his eyes lit up as well as he saw me.

"Isla." He sighed like Mom.

"Hi Dad." I smiled. Mom let go just as Damon entered.

"This is where the little bloodsucker got to." He said, leaning against the door frame.

"Damon..." Dad warned him.

I pulled away from Mom, "Relax Dad," I said, walking up to Damon, "Sorry about earlier, no hard feelings?"

"Meh, what the hell, you're a good kid." He smiled. But he looked over my shoulder to Lewis, "You'd better not hurt her or I'll break your neck." He joked, I smirked at Lewis as he said that. If anything I'd rather he did break his neck, it would make turning Lewis easier.

* * *

_Next chapter is actually going to be amazing :) trust me. Do you like the idea of Lewis being turned? I wonder how he'll be killed... hmmm ;) only next chapter will tell! And did you hear? WAGNER'S ON CRACK! No, seriously, he is. _

_Review?_


	12. Blood Lust and Ice Cream

_Hiyaa. Do my poll? __We haaaaave a special appearance from our favourite trouble causing character__... READ ON AND FIND OUT!_

_Songs: Serotonin by Mystery Jets. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. However I own the characters Lewis and Isla._

...

_Isla POV_

Lewis was fortunately released from hospital that same day. His Mom wanted him home but he told her he was spending the day with me, which she didn't object to. Mom and Dad went out hunting together after the hospital visit so again Lewis and I had the house to ourselves, of course this time we were going to be careful.

We decided to watch a movie, however we kept the cookie dough to a minimum and just stuck to Toffee ButterKiss popcorn. Lewis let me choose the movie, and of course I chose Twilight just to piss him off. I loved his little rants about things he absolutely hated.

"I mean he sparkles, what vampire sparkles, it's just gay!" I laughed and he looked at me. "You don't sparkle do you?" I laughed again.

"Of course not." He smiled and kissed me. I looked down at the popcorn bag and held it up. "I'll get some more." I jumped up and went into the kitchen to get more popcorn. I heard the doorbell go, "Could you get that?" I called.

"Yeah." Lewis shouted back. I poured the popcorn in a bowl and turned around, only to see Mom at the door.

"Mom?" I questioned.

"I'm Katherine, not your Mother." She spat.

"What are you talking about?"

She ignored me, "You're coming with me." She said.

"What- Mom what are you talking about, what's going on?" She rolled her eyes and pulled Lewis in, her hand clamped around his neck. His hands were holding onto hers, trying to break free from her tight grip. "Let go of him!" I shouted.

"Now you'll do as I say."

"No." I whispered, looking at Lewis. "Mom stop this."

"I am not your Mother." She growled.

"Just leave her alone." Lewis gasped with what little air he had. Katherine looked at him with an evil glint in her eye. Now I had the sickest feeling in my stomach.

"I wasn't talking to you." Her other hand was now on his neck, he looked terrified. She glared at him before slipping her hand slightly and snapping his neck. I screamed at the top of my lungs as Lewis' body crumpled to the floor. Slowly I fell to my knees and crawled to his side, gazing into his lifeless face. He was gone. The tears stung my eyes, but I looked up at her. "I'll be back for you later." She was gone in a second.

My hands shook as I slipped mine into his limp ones. He was gone, my Lewis was gone.

Then I remembered.

He still had my blood in his system and he had just been killed. He was now a vampire. I let out a loud sigh of relief as a smile grew on my face, and kissed his hand. Carefully I lifted him to the living room and laid him on the couch. All I had to do now was wait. I stroked his curely hair and smiled. We can be together now. But I'd miss my Mom... and my Dad come to think of it. Suddenly I heard a groan from beside me, I looked and saw Lewis was waking up.

"Hey," I whispered.

He looked up at me, "What happened?" He asked, sitting up and holding his head. "And why am I so hungry all of a sudden?"

I smiled, "Um... how can I out this? You're dead." I simply said.

"Dead?" He questioned, I laughed at his expression. "Wait, am I a..." I grinned and nodded.

"We can talk about it later, right now you need this." I raced into the kitchen and back into the living room holding a blood bag. He raised an eyebrow. "My Mom kept it around the house, don't ask." He hesitated but drunk out of it. "Now you need food?"

He smiled and nodded, "That sounds good right about now." I lead him into the kitchen, the blood bag was still firmly in his hands. I practically emptied the fridge and cupboards for him. He went for a tub of ice cream first, all I could do was watch.

"How do you feel?" I asked him, grabbing a spoon to eat with him.

"Strange," He answered. "My mouth feels... it feels awful and it's not ice cream sensitivety." We both laughed. "But I feel like crap." He told me, his hand flying to his head. I stroked his arm gently as he looked at me. "Thank you." He said.

He continued to eat, and I sat back. Then I remembered Katherine, she looked exactly the same as my Mom, how could that be possible? And She said she'd be back for me, why did she want me? I looked at Lewis again, the ice cream was gone and he was onto a plate of left overs. I smiled at him, shuffling closer to him and kissed him. But suddenly the front door opened and I heard Mom and Dad's voices. "Oh God." I whispered.

"Isla?" Mom called.

"Um... I- In here." I called back, hiding the food and Lewis' blood bag.

They both walked in, "What are you two doing?" She asked.

"We were going to watch a movie." I lied.

Dad looked suspiciously at Lewis, who wouldn't look at him. "Hang on a minute." He walked up to Lewis and cupped his face, staring into his eyes. He sighed and looked back at me, "Isla what did you do?"

"He wanted this, we both did." I told him.

"What is it?" Mom asked, looking at me as well.

"She's turned him."

Mom gasped, "Isla."

"Hear me out," Lewis moved closer to me as Dad moved to Mom. "we love each other, we want to be together and no way would that happen if he was human." I told them, they looked at each other but they were still frowning.

"Isla, you could of... you have no control, I mean you put him in hospital before."

I looked down, "I trusted her," Lewis said suddenly. "I know she lost control before, obviously that was early days then but I trusted her to do it." He looked at me, smiling. "And I'm still here." I smiled back at him.

I looked back at them, "Mom, honestly say you never thought about asking Dad to turn you when you were together, before me." Dad looked at Mom, who looked down.

Dad gasped lightly, "Why didn't you say anything?" He asked.

"Believe me, I wanted to say something." She told Dad. "Everyday I considered saying something to you, but... then you left," She turned to me then, "and if I did, I wouldn't have you." She said to me, both of us now smiling. "Look if you two are happy then I'm happy." She said, smiling at the both of us before looking at Dad.

"Whatever makes my baby girl happy."

I grinned, "I'm not a baby Dad." He smiled and hugged me.

Mom said she'd allow Lewis to stay the night, much to Dad's disliking. She also said she'd call Bonnie and ask her to make a ring for Lewis so he could walk in the sun. As I sat on my bed I looked into my bathroom to see Lewis looking in the mirror. "I don't look any different, should I?" He asked, "I mean, should my eyes change colour or something?"

I laughed, "You shouldn't believe what you see in Twilight, those vampires aren't exactly accurate."

"_That _being an understatment." He muttered, joining me on the bed. "Is there anything else I should know about? Like does my skin turn cold? I am technically dead after all." I smiled.

"Well my Mom always tells me to drink coffee or anything hot, thats warms you up or something like that." He grinned, stroking my cheek.

"Anything hot?" He asked, I nodded. He put his hands on my hips and kissed me, "I have you, that hot enough?" He kissed me again.

"Cheesy much?" We both laughed. "Seriously, you do or people will know somethings up when you feel abnormally cold."

He kissed me again, "I'll just go call my Mom, she'll be wondering where I am." He said as he took his phone out and left the room. I laid back on my bed and sighed, things were perfect. As I listened to Lewis my window slammed shut. I looked up and saw Katherine stood there.

"You know, I never thought you Gilbert's were _that _smart." She said with a smug edge to her voice.

"What do you want?" I asked, standing up.

"Remember what I said earlier?" She questioned, slipping her hand into her pocket. I looked at her in confusion, "No? Well that makes this a whole lot easier." She pulled out a needle filled with a dark liquid. She walked forward and before I knew it she stuck it in my arm. Nothing happened at first but in a matter of seconds everything went black...

* * *

**Elena**

"Did you ever think we'd be stood here now?" I questioned as I leant against the counter. Stefan turned around and smiled. "I mean imagine if you hadn't of left, would you of still stayed with me when I was pregnant?" I asked.

"Of course, you should of told me before I left."

"I didn't know then, I told you." I laughed, he looked down and laughed too. "If you don't mind me saying, you leaving was probably for the best, I mean look at Isla, she's happy with her boyfriend and if I hadn't of moved she wouldn't of met him."

He shrugged lightly, "I guess. Do you think there's still a chance that we could... you know, get back together?"

I sighed, "Stefan..."

"Hear me out, I left for your safety, you saw what happened to Bonnie back then, people got hurt because of me and nothing was more important to me than your safety. But now you're a vampire and so is Isla, your safety isn't such a big issue as it used to be." I looked down but Stefan cupped my face, "Please." I was breathing heavy but he kissed me, and I didn't pull away. But I had to, as much as I still loved Stefan he still left me alone with Isla. Carefully I pulled away.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, just as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It was Lewis.

"Is Isla down here?" He asked.

"No, I thought she was with you?"

He shook his head, "I had to call my Mom, but when I went back in she was gone. I checked everywhere and she's just... gone." We followed Lewis up to Isla's room, he was was right, it was empty. Stefan knelt down and picked up a needle. "What is that?" Lewis asked.

Stefan sniffed it and grimaced, but put it down."Vervain." He turned around, "Someone's injected her with vervain and taken her."

* * *

OMGGG! Cliffhanger time... why has Katherine taken Isla? :O

Review? x


	13. Author's Note Sorry: Penname

**Heyy :)**

Just so you're not confused, I've changed my penname to **Annabelle Styles**, because I wanted a change :) Annabelle because that's my nickname & Styles because of Harry Styles. Yeah, so you're not confused, that's my new penname!

Love Annie xx


End file.
